1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tampon applicators for positioning catamenial tampons. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved environmentally-friendly tampon applicator which is collapsible, biodegradable and flushable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, catamenial tampons have been applied and used either with or without applicators. Digital tampons are inserted into the vaginal cavity manually. Applicators, however, have been used in order to facilitate the insertion of the tampon and for the purposes of comfort and discretion. Generally, tampon applicators are composed of two separate concentric plastic or cardboard tubes which are in telescopic relationship to one another. The tube having a larger diameter cross-section is termed the outer sleeve, which generally retains the tampon plug, or pledget. The tube having a smaller diameter is termed the inner sleeve and is usually positioned within the outer sleeve behind the pledget. The inner sleeve is used to expel the pledget from the applicator during use.
For reasons relating to convenience and discretion, it is desirable that the tampon applicator be as small as possible. To that end, applicator designs have been introduced which provide for the inner and outer sleeves to be nested prior to use. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,595 and 4,479,791. In such designs, the pledget is held in place with respect to the outer sleeve by a retaining element or tang when the inner sleeve is retracted. The inner sleeve is designed to engage a rear portion of the pledget once it has been retracted. After the inner sleeve has been retracted, then, the tampon may be expelled from the outer sleeve into the vaginal cavity by pushing with the inner sleeve.
The above-discussed tampon applicator designs have proved themselves to be effective and convenient. However, such applicators commonly are fabricated in part or in whole from plastics, which are not biodegradable or flushable.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a tampon applicator which is collapsible, biodegradable and flushable.